Fluffy and Pink
by Dericious
Summary: She was fluffy...and pink. Fluffy and pink, not the two things you'd associate with the daughter of a Satanist. OC. Snippets of Adrenaline 'Adren' Del Niccals life in Kong Studios...R&R? Much appreciated. LANGUAGE in Chapter 4
1. A Fluffy Little Bundle

She was fluffy...and pink. Fluffy and pink, not the two things you'd associate with the daughter of a Satanist. Still, there was no denying her parentage. Swaddled in a rotting towel, buried deep inside a decaying cardboard box was the 'fluffy pink' parcel, deep in a catatonic slumber. In her sleep she moved, jaunted to a beat running in her sleepy thoughts. A wild vein of lightning cracked high above her dreams, causing her to cry out profusely. It was the dead of night when she bellowed from her cardboard nest on the hill of Kong, waking up the sleeping (or not so sleeping) inhabitants of the Kong Studios building.

"WHAT IN BEEZLEBUBS NAME IS THAT AWFUL NOISE! I SWAER IF IT'S YOU VILLAGE KIDS, I WILL RIP YER HEADS OFF!" a man screeched from inside. The sounds of an elevator shaft clunking down to the entrance of the building were heard by the wailing baby, making her cease.

"'ELLO? ANYONE OUT THERE! OII!- Oh! What-who are you!" the man opened the door, screaming into the ever present wicked weather of Kong. He was stunned, however, when he saw the baby, her grey eyes shining like polished steel, skin stained olive and her hair a black, curly mop atop her finely cut face.

Murdoc considered the child for a minute and pulled the box indoors with the toe of his precious Cuban heels, the baby giggling with excitement.

"OI, RUSS! RUSS! GET DOWN 'ERE! 2D! NOODLE! GET DOWN 'ERE NOW!" he bellowed into the bowels of Kong. Rubbish and toys of all sorts littered the floors, lights hung low and awful tags were carelessly sprayed onto the walls.

The lift clunked and squealed under the weight of it's passengers. When the doors opened, they came out one by one, smallest to tallest, subconsciously. First was a tiny Japanese girl, a large gas mask covering her face, her jet black hair jutting out from the loops at the back of the mask. She wore a patched, blue tunic along with a pair of Japanese-style sandals complete with little white sock.

"Nani ga, Murdoc-san, sore o nanidesu ka?" she burbled, her gas mask making her speech slightly robotic.

"Yeah, what Noods said...what's goin' on Muds?" said a large man, emerging from the lift. He was a big guy, a tall and rounded African-American, his accent hailed from that of a 'Brooklynite'. His clothing was laid back, t-shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers. Comfortable and easy to work in.

"Look at this! Look at it!" Murdoc hissed, pointing at the child in the box.

Noodle squealed and ran to it, shouting in her confusing tongue. She ripped off her mask, not to scare the child, and picked up the little girl, cradling it gently.

"Airashii, chīsana ningyō." She cooed, tapping its button nose. The baby burbled, giggling at every word.

"Translation!" Murdoc cried, jabbing his thumb at the two.

Russ scratched his neck. "Urh, something about dolls...cute...urh. That's all...Yo D! C'mere! Take a look at what Muds has found!"

The last to stumble out from the elevator was a staggering, blue haired, zombified pretty-boy known as 2D. He lurched over, his height giving him obvious instability. His eyes were glossy ebony and his clothing seemed a little too small for him.

"Wot is et? Aye? Wot's dat'?" he asked, his high-pitched Cockney accent ringing through the babbling and the Japanese cooing.

"I found this thing on our doorstep, wailing away." Murdoc spat at the taller man.

"Heyo! It's got green skin! Look at that! It's a mini-Muds! HA! A baby Murdoc!" Russ laughed.

"WHAT! IT DOESN'T LOOK A THING LIKE ME!" Murdoc yelled, spittle flying everywhere in Russel's face. Still this didn't cease the giggles erupting from the hefty black man.

"Heh, dude! Use protection next time!" Russ said between barks of laughter.

"Shut it! Look I found this thing, so you lot have got to help me get rid of it!" Murdoc ordered.

"Rasseru wa, watashi wa sore ga aru kamo shirenai?" Noodle asked sweetly, holding the child up to Russel. Noodle knew that Russel couldn't turn her down like that, so she smiled, wrinkling her eyes tightly.

"Aw, sure thing sweetie." He cooed at her, causing her to run off with the child to who knows where.

"WHAT! Russ did you just let Noodle keep it! Why! WHY!" Murdoc cried, looking aghast.

"Aw shut up, Muds let her have her fun. Maybe she'll get bored of her? In the mean time, we have records to produce with Dan...get to it, white boy!" Russ waved off the raving mad Satanist, walking into the lift.

"You comin', 2D?"

"Wot? Oh yeah, sure Russ. What do yer fink we should call it? The baby, I mean." 2D asked nonchalantly.

"Adren. Done." Murdoc hissed.


	2. House Musique

"SHUT IT UP, WOULD YOU!" cried Murdoc. He staggered into the kitchen, a grotesquely stained pillow covered his ears and his face was painted with a Picasso expression of anger, exhaustion and pure malice.

"We have been...for three hours...errh." Russel slurred, his eyes hooded with deep purple-blue bags. Cradled in his meaty arm was the wailing babe, crying in all hysterity. They were seated a the table, with Russel looking as if he hadn't slept in days. 2D was on the floor, slumped over with a cigarette hanging out from his bottom lip, moaning.

"Yeah, Murdoc, it ain't easy yer know?" 2D supplied, receiving only a swift kick in the stomach for his contributions. He fell to the floor, moaning, clutching his wounded stomach.

"Shut it, face-ache! How do we get this thing to shut up!" Murdoc hissed, pacing the kitchen, stroking his stubbled chin.

"Well when I was a kid, I used to have a mug of warm cocoa and-"

"Shut up, Russ. No one cares about your sentimentality. Now when _I_ was a boy, the only thing that lulled me to sleep was the sound of my brother Hannibal's record player...Yeah! That it! I got it! We get the kid to sleep by playing some music! Brilliant!" Murdoc laughed, rushing out of the room to collect CDs. Russ sighed loudly, hoping that Murdocs 'lullaby' selection was tasteful. Murdoc kicked the kitchen door open a few minutes later, both arms filled with stacks of CDs and held a tiny, multifunction music player in his sharp, green jaws.

"Yo', these better be good otherwise I'mma kick yo' puny ass back to hell." Russ threatened half-heartedly, his eyes shutting involuntarily, still cradling baby Adren.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, it's brilliant." Murdoc waved the larger man off, sorting CDs and placing them into the player.

"No these will play in order, yeah? So it's all organised and smooth," Murdoc explained, his hands flitting through CDs, "I'm thinking a little Sabbath, a little AC/DC and then topped off with a little KISS...a nice compilation. What do ya think, Russ?...Russ?"

But Russ didn't answer, his face fell to the table, the cap on his bald head floating high above his head eerily. This only meant one thing; Del had risen.

The kitchen was set alight with neon blue, the colour staining every corner of the filthy kitchen. 2D sat up, his black eyes filled with awe.

"Rrrrrright! What the hell is that noise!" Del shouted as he materialized.

"Me kid, Del. It won't shut up...the little face ache. _I_'_m_ going to play some...heh, _soothing_ music to lull it to sleep." Murdoc explained, not paying any attention to the flickering blue apparition. Del swooped over Murdocs shoulder, viewing his collection, tsking his tongue.

"WHAT!"

"It stuff won't even send King Kong to sleep, you dig?"

"SHE'S MY KID! OF COURSE SHE'LL FALL ASLEEP TO IT!" Murdoc screamed in Dels ear, spittle flying through him.

Ignoring the angry Satanist, Del walked (well sort of 'moved') out of the room and came back with a larger pile of disks and a grin on his live-wire face.

"This stuff is the shiz, you dig?" he said, laying down the millions of disks.

Murdoc shook his head and pressed play on the loaded CD player, it erupting with heavy metal sound. The little baby, still nestled in Russel's big arms stopped for a few seconds, her new brain processing the noise and started bawling again. Murdoc looked aghast. How could any child of his _not_ like any of _his_ music! The music that made him the man he was today! He scowled, pressing stop and shoving the player to Del.

"'Ere, you have a turn. I'm out of here, man." He stormed out...probably to have a smoke...or a have piss, you choose.

Del smiled and opened the player. Hmmm, what to choose? Maybe a little funk...or some hip-hop? It was hard to think with the kid wailing in the background. He took a look at the mini-Murdoc and laughed. The girl was hungry!

"Yo' D! Run down to the corner store and get some of dat formula milk stuff...the baby crap. Here's some money." he pulled out one hundred quid and chucked it at 2Ds head. He got up, glad to have a task and left the ghost to his musings.

"Hey there, tiny girl...s'alright, yo' uncle Del is here. I'mma set yo' straight, ya' dig?" he cooed to the baby. To his surprise, she stopped her crying and stared at Del, not quite sure of what to think. Or how to react. Del smiled and chose the first CD, a funk track. Baby Adren seemed to like it, in fact she stop crying and listened with great interest. However, the CD lost her attention and the wailing started off again.

"Oh crap...um, um, here!" Del flicked anxiously through disks, placing an ancient Disco disk in. Adren, once again, listened with great intent but showed her appreciation by bawling. Del tried several other genres, finally trying an old House music disk, thinking 'Hey, might as well try it!'.

A miracle happened, Adren stopped her ever-present cries and started moving along to the beat. Del grinned, his mission complete.

"Oi, Del! I got the stuff! 'ere! Whotchu' fink? Good enuff'?" 2D stumbled in, setting out the huge tin of power atop the mess of disks.

"That'll do, 'D, that'll do."

* * *

WHOO! I finished! Wholey Cow Abortions, that was incredible! Fun fact: The first time I typed this up, my computer shut down...and I forgot to save my work...

Yeeeah! I incorperated Delly into this, so it's obvious that this takes place 'round Phase 1. May go into Phase 2 as well..dunno yet. I think, I think I'll make Baby Adren some house music freak and yeah...agaisnt Heavy Metal like her dad? I dunno yet :)

R&R, if you please...

EDIT: I _just_ finished editing my work. YAY FOR BAD SPELLING! :) Hopefully it's easier to read now...oh and I am a Del-fan, just incase you didn't notice xD


	3. One Year Later

Many moths passed to baby Adrens' first birthday. By now, her skin had developed into this rich oaky green, her face taking on more of a petite, rounded shape and her hair and transformed into this thick mess to jet black ringlets. She was a cheeky kid, always getting into trouble, but everyone adored her despite her kid-curiosity. Del was her favourite person, the giant blue rapper often jumping out of Russel without his hosts will just to spend a few minutes with the little babe.

On one particular day, Murdoc suddenly saw the potential in Adrens pretty features. He chuckled and went outside to find a stroller...

Two hours later, Murdoc and Noodle were taking Adren out for a walk in her new stroller.

"You see Noods," Murdoc instructed the Japanese guitarist, "every woman loves kids, and would you look 'ere! I have a kid...the ultimate pick-up tool!"

Noodle just nodded, no clue to what the bassist was saying. They strolled down to the local shops where it just so happened that a large clothing sale had finished so there were hundreds, perhaps thousands of young, beautiful women milling around the shopping districts of Essex.

Murdoc chuckled, slowly strolling past a group of women, winking at them, a fiendish smile painted on his jaggered mouth. A couple giggled, some even winked back. Murdoc and Noodle sat down in a nearby cafe, hauling baby Adren out of her stroller and into clear sight.

"Hur hur, it's like fishing, Noodle dear. They see a sexy fellow pushing along a stroller, they're intrigued. They see said sexy fellow pull out a cute little babe and they're curious. They see you with me and they swoon. Simple mathematics: Sexy plus cute times two." Murdoc explained offhandedly, his hungry eyes trying to play it cool.

And sure enough, a group of women made themselves at home at Murdocs table. They cooed and gaga-ed over baby Adren and listened to captivating stories about Murdocs tragic tales of being a single parent, raising his long-lost child whilst still being a rising rocker. Noodle didn't need a translator to tell that every word that was spilling out Murdocs mouth was complete crap. She said farewell and stormed back home.

By the end of the afternoon, Murdoc had about ten sets of numbers and two 'dates' that night. He brought back Adren quick-smart, 'spiffed up' and was out of the studios by nine.

Russel held the babe in his arms, his eyes sympathetic. Noodle had done her best to recall the days events.

"Long day, hey baby girl?" he asked the yawning infant. Her cast-iron eyes were losing their brilliant sparkle as they closed closer together every passing minute.

_Can I say goodnight to her?_ Russ heard Del whisper in his head. _No, not tonight. She's tired and you'll only hyper her up again _he replied. Russ heard Dels grumbling but ignored it. The kid needed sleep and it was sure as hell that her own daddy wouldn't raise her right. Murdoc owed Russ his kids soul...urgh. Russ stumbled into Noodles room, the safest in the whole of the studios, and set her to sleep on a futon in the guitarists' bedroom. Noodle was sitting lotus style on her bed, her ten-year-old mind set on deeper things. Russ made his way out of the girls' room when he heard her voice whisper, "Kon'ya, kanojo wa heiwa ni nete imasu. Tabun kanojo wa ikari de neru yo 10-nendesu. Yoru Russel-san yoi."

Russel stood still, processing this in his brain. He sighed, not bothering and went to bed.


	4. Language

Lei Hao people...sorry this took so long, I'm suffering from a Creative Sinus Infection xD

Well enjoy. Oh! And I suggest listening to '68 State' by Gorillaz while reading. :)

* * *

It wasn't quite known when Adren was born, so the day of her arrival was known as her birthday; the 23rd of November 1998. So when that day came tumbling around the corner of the year 2000, riding on the release of their _Tomorrow Comes Today_ EP, the band forked out whatever money they had and presented the daughter of the green anti-Christ with her first melodica. She was at first, intrigued by this little tooting object and the band felt pleased with themselves, glad that they had made a success...but they soon regretted that choice...

"SHUT UP, ADREN!" barked her father, drunkedly one late February afternoon. Christmas was over, as was New Year with Kong Studios in rotting, stinking ruins and the inhabitants in an even stinkier mood.

Adren wasn't fazed at all by her father's outburst, in fact, she was quite used to it even though at the tender age of three she had seen all of Murdoc Niccals bad side. She simply left the lobby area (her chosen place of practice) and travelled up the studios to 2Ds room on the top level.

Teetering on her stick-figure legs, Adren stumbled into the quite blue den, completely unfazed by the half-naked 2D laying on his bed.

"Oi! Wochu' doin' 'ere, Adren?" he asked, dazed by the strength of his medication. 2D had headaches, that's what everyone told Adren, that's why he slept his days away and moved like a zombie. She never fully understood this, then again what toddler does? And accepted this as part of her 'normal' life.

She held up the little Hohner melodica in 2Ds face, waving it in front of his big, black-hole eyes. He chuckled, approving of her little toy.

"Yeh, you can practice, litt'e one." He nodded and went back to sleep. Adren sat on the edge of the mattress and played simple one-key notes. She liked to experiment with the sounds, making them high-pitched and squeaky or low and soulful. She couldn't play songs but it didn't matter, hell, she was a three year old playing a melodica. She stopped suddenly, her attention turned to the opening door, revealing the drunken stagger of Murdoc , a bottle of finely aged port on one hand ( a present from Damon Albarn, close friend of Gorillaz). Adren felt panic in her tiny body as she quickly hid the melodica from plain sight.

"Look," Murdoc drawled as he stumbled towards her, a painting of malice on his snaggle-toothed face, "I thought I told yer...yer to shuddup! But yer didn't, did yer? I'll take...that!" he snatched away the little green instrument, tossing out of the room. Tears welled in Adrens steely eyes as she braced herself for another stern lecture from her less-than father. But instead, he plonked down his third-naked (pants...white ones at that) bum next to Adren, took a sip of the port and grinned at her, his breath intoxicating.

"What words can yer say, Adren?" he asked, his grin never leaving his mouth.

She was quite, unsure of what to say.

"Pipe up, girl! Aw well...I suppose I can teach yer now, can't I?" he laughed, his sickly mind thinking up filthy things.

"Okay," he said, taking in a breath, "first, say '2D is a cunt'...I'm waiting, luv'!"

Adren peered over at the sleeping body of Stuart and sighed. Murdoc would probably just break her melodica if she didn't say it.

"But they're...they're _bad words_, Daddy." Adren cried, remembering what Del had taught her.

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT YOU TO BLOODY SWEAR, GODDAMNIT!" yelled Murdoc, drinking furiously from his port.

"2D is a cunt..." she whispered, causing a shower of laugher from her father.

"Awright, that was brilliant...now say...hmm...'Russel can go get fucked!'! Say it!"

"Russel can go get...fucked." she swore quietly.

"Aww, my little girl, my little Adrenaline...okay, last one, 'Your mother is a bitch'. Say it! Say it!" Murdoc sneered, messing up his daughters jet black ringlets.

"No. Mumma was not a bitch." Adren hissed. Sure, she didn't even know her mother but this was the last straw. She levelled up, looking at her drunken dad square in the eyes.

"What did you say, you little cunt!" he hissed venomously, his long snake-like tongue

"Oi! Murdoc, wotchu call yer daugh'er?" 2D suddenly rose from his sleep.

"Shuddit, face-ache! Now..." Murdoc gave the middle finger to the dazed singer only to be whacked over the head with a battered old acoustic guitar. The bassist fell, his thin body tumbling off the low-leveled bed.

"Wot wos that, Noods!" 2D gasped, staring at the tiny Japanese girl, the guitar held in her gloved palm.

Noodle hissed in her mother-tongue, a regretful look in her eyes as she took little Adrens palm and whisked her out of the room leaving 2D with the human wreckage.

"I fink I should leave yer, yer old swine..." he whispered to the Satanist and walked out of the room.


	5. Don't blame me

It was raining in Kong, the light drizzle of dying black clouds illuminated the glass-and-concrete building. Adren watched, crossed legged, as the raindrops suicided themselves against the glass. She gingerly placed a fingertip upon the glass, tracing the trail of one of these unfortunate droplets. Solemnly, she shied her finger away from the glass and watched the clouds collide into each-other as the graveyard below the studios came to life in a dark otherworldly way.

The persistent marching of footsteps below make a beat to the dark soundtrack of life already playing in Adrens ears. She closed her eyes, sighed and left the window, Mother Nature calling her to her primal needs.

She toddled over to the elevator carefully and pressed the down button towards the studios cafe. Right now, she had an odd craving for wasabi. Noodle had introduced it to her one day whilst she was eating a bowl of plain pasta noodles.

"Try." Noodle had nodded, grinning at the small child as she let a few dark green droplets glide into the forest of cream-yellow.

The taste had been...unsettling to say the least. Adren grimaced as she remember the firey sting that had brought tears to her eyes as she let the flavour of the spicy sauce sit in her underdeveloped mouth. Noodle had nodded in encouragement, making sure that Adren didn't spit it out. Reluctantly, Adren had swallowed the fire and bore no scars...so she ate more...and more til the raging wildfire that had once plagued her mouth became a kindled flame to her now-experienced tastebuds.

The lift groaned and creaked under pressure and landed at Adrens level. The doors shifted open to reveal her Satanic father, puffing away on what appeared to be a cigarette.

"Oh...you." Murdoc addressed his offspring with a look of slight distain. Adren shrugged, walked in and pressed her desired button. The elevator doors shut with a bolt and began its journey downwards.

The lift compartment was filled with a stifled, awkward air like that relative you haven't met in years and barely remember a thing about as they start to kiss you on the cheeks and comment on your rate of growth. Adren stole a glance at her father. His thoughts were elsewhere, his eyes glittering with ideas and his snaggly mouth was turned upwards in a manic grimace. His arms where folded and his stance was slumped, but only ever-so-slightly.

Adren sat on the floor, this elevator ride is taking longer than it really should. Then, at the thought of that sentence, the lift jolted and stopped mid-way, leaving Murdoc and Adren stuck.

"What the bloody hell!" Murdoc snarled, looking skywards. Grumbling to himself, he kicked the control panel with the toe of his Cuban heels several times.

"Why won't this bloody _work_! You _stupid, stupid_ thing!" he growled at the control panel.

Adren crawled away, scared of her father's outburst. She really didn't want to be here...not now...not with _him_. It would have been fine with any other member of the band...hell, it would have been fine with a perfect _stranger_. But no, she was stuck with him.

"Oh it's useless...bloody useless...bloody repairmen..." Murdoc muttered, his rage subsiding. He slid down onto the lift floor, flicked out his smoke and crushed it under the heel of his boot and searched his pockets for another.

"Damnit...I don't have me blunts in here either..." he hissed. He ended up playing with his cheap, corner-shop lighter, playing God with the flames.

Adren curled up tight, hugging her legs and hiding her face into her body.

"Ey? What are you doing, you dafty!" Murdoc chuckled at the human ball.

Adrens head popped out to stare at her father. He was smiling, his usual 'I-am-a-God-I-am-higher-than-you' sort of smile. Adren shrugged, hoping that that would be a sufficient answer to his basic question.

"What are you like? You're a weird one, that'd be right. Can;t beilive we're actually _related_ by the way you act." Murdoc chuckled again at the child, staring at the moulding ceiling.

"Same here." Adren answered.

"You've got lip for a four year old, don't ya? Well...I being proved wrong, aren't I, hmm?" Murdoc looked quizzically at the child.

"Let me look at you," he shuffled closer to his daughter,

"well, yer eyes are different...but yer skin's quite the same to mine, only browner, I 'spose. Actually, come to think of it, you look a little Latin-American to me...I quite like the exotic ladies, hur hur." He squinted at Adren, laughing a little.

Adren shied away, curling back up into a ball again. This was her comfort postistion, her isolated area of escape where no one could hurt her.

"No, look Adren luv'...look at me! You're a bloody defiant one, that's for sure..." Murdoc hissed at her, shuffling away from her.

The lift was once again filled with suffocating slience, the overwhelming killer it was. Half an hour, perhaps an hour was passed before anyone spoke again.

"You know, I wasn't brought up proper either...so don't blame me if your life is fucked up..." Murdoc growled.

"Wait...hangon...if _my_ father was the root of all my problems, then what were the root to his? Christ, most likely his father. Okay Adren, I take that back. If yer fuck your life totally, like your dear Uncle Hannibal, you can blame me...

At his words, the lift started up again on its due course below to resume normality in the abnormal world of Kong...perhaps...this was meant to be?


End file.
